vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Appartement van Jan
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Appartement_van_Jan" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Bewoners' Tijdens het 19de seizoen komt dit appartement, gelegen in Mechelen, voor het eerst in beeld. Dimitri Roels, de eigenaar van het café dat zich onder het appartement bevindt, woont hier oorspronkelijk. Ook Rita Van den Bossche woont in hetzelfde gebouw, maar in een kleiner appartement dat gelegen is naast Dimi's appartement. Wanneer Dimitri zowel het café als zijn twee appartementen wil verkopen, heeft Jan Van den Bossche plots het wilde idee om het café over te nemen. Linda Desmet is hier eerst niet blij mee, want ze wil niet verhuizen. Jan heeft echter hun huidige appartement al verkocht aan een ander koppel en slaagt erin om Linda te laten bijdraaien. Jan, Linda, Guido Van den Bossche en Maarten Van den Bossche verhuizen naar één appartement, terwijl Rita Van den Bossche in haar appartement blijft wonen. Tijdens het 22ste seizoen verlaat Rita haar appartement. Jan besluit Rita's appartement om te bouwen tot een ruime badkamer. De reden hiervoor is de terugkeer van Leen Van den Bossche, die ook haar intrek neemt in het appartement. Na de geboorte van Arthur Van den Bossche gaat ze op zoek naar een eigen stekje en verhuist ze. Tijdens het 23ste seizoen gaan de verbouwingen verder, omdat Linda eindelijk na enkele jaren iets wil doen aan het interieur van het appartement. Het appartement krijgt een hele nieuwe look. Later dit seizoen keert Maarten terug naar België en neemt eerst zijn intrek bij Jan, maar beslist nadien om bij Leen te gaan wonen. Tijdens het 24ste seizoen verlaat ook Guido het appartement. Hij neemt zijn intrek bij zijn zwangere vriendin Emma Verdonck en haar vader Frank Verdonck. Niet veel later krijgen Jan en Linda het gezelschap van Simon Feyaerts tot hij verhuist naar het huis van de 'Friends'. Jan en Linda krijgen nadien het gezelschap van Leen, Faroud Kir en Arthur die hun intrek nemen in de leegstaande kamers. Tijdens het 27ste seizoen scheidt Jan van Linda. Jan blijft in het appartement wonen en Linda verhuist naar een studio. Tijdens datzelfde seizoen verhuizen Leen, Arthur en Faroud naar Afrika. Gelukkig is Maarten op dat moment even terug in het land, zodat Jan niet alleen verblijft op zijn appartement. Een tijdje later komt ook Amelie De Wulf in het appartement wonen. In het begin van het 28ste seizoen gaat Maarten terug naar India en herstelt Amelie van haar steekwonde ten huize Lars. 'Huidige Bewoners' ' JanSeizoen27.png|'Jan'|link=Jan Van den Bossche ' 'Vorige Bewoners' ' MiekeSeizoen27.png|'Mieke'|link=Mieke Van den Bossche LeenSeizoen27.png|'Leen'|link=Leen Van den Bossche Maarten27.png|'Maarten'|link=Maarten Van den Bossche LindaSeizoen27.png|'Linda'|link=Linda Desmet GuidoS27.png|'Guido'|link=Guido Van den Bossche Dimitri.jpg|'Dimitri'|link=Dimitri Roels Arthur27.png|'Arthur'|link=Arthur Van den Bossche FaroudKirSeizoen27.png|'Faroud'|link=Faroud Kir SimonSeizoen27.png|'Simon'|link=Simon Feyaerts AmelieSeizoen27.png|'Amelie'|link=Amelie De Wulf ' 'Vorige Logés' ' AnnaSeizoen27.png|'Anna'|link=Anna Dierckx RitaVDBSeizoen25.png|'Rita'|link=Rita Van den Bossche AlbertS27.png|'Albert'|link=Albert Thielens PierrotS23.png|'Pierrot'|link=Pierrot Van den Bossche HanneSeizoen27.png|'Hanne'|link=Hanne Van den Bossche JelleSeizoen27.png|'Jelle'|link=Jelle Van den Bossche Evy27.jpg|'Evy'|link=Evy Hermans MathiasSeizoen27.png|'Mathias'|link=Mathias Moelaert NikoSeizoen27.png|'Niko'|link=Niko Schuurmans S24-roos-avatar.png|'Roos'|link=Roos Sterckx BennyS27.png|'Benny'|link=Benny Coppens PatrickS27.png|'Patrick'|link=Patrick Pauwels JennySeizoen27.png|'Jenny'|link=Jenny Versteven EmmaSeizoen27.png|'Emma'|link=Emma Verdonck MilouSeizoen27.png|'Milou'|link=Milou Van Bellingen Mila 27.jpg|'Mila'|link=Mila Van den Bossche VivS27.png|'Viv'|link=Viv Neyskens ' Category:Woningen Category:Appartementen